


以他人之眼

by Taubenton



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Bottom!Rudolf, Colloredo/Mozart Implied, Everybody Should Watch Affaire Mayerling, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Personification Implied, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “是哪，是哪！好戏正开场——永别了，音乐家的情人！永别了，和平！敬酒、敬美人，敬圣大的虚无！”鲁道夫如梦初觉地并起两指投以轻佻的飞吻，骑上无轴的二轮摩托驰往灯色浓处。
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Original Female Charater(s), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn/Marie Alexandrine von Vetsera
Kudos: 4





	以他人之眼

**Author's Note:**

> 滑稽娱乐向。

**～ 伊丽莎白·玛丽公主[1] ～**

小莉兹[2]五岁了，有一头绸缎似的黑发和甜美的笑容，侍女们常说她像绝了母亲，又在擦拭面孔时说她有着父亲的脸。母亲一打开盥洗室的大门便灭了一切她所爱的窸窣动静，侍女们战战兢兢地合上了嘴，只剩她高声地叫着，“父亲的脸是什么样的，我记不清了。”

“你不必刻意去记得他，莉兹，”母亲熟练地将她拢进怀中那个最舒服的位置，“但他今晚会出席你的生日舞会。”

“生日！”她快乐地重复道。

母亲水润的红唇盖在她的鼻尖上，“重点是舞会，莉兹，你该学会享受舞会了。不是甜点和果汁的环节，是社交，谁是帝国最优雅聪慧的公主？”

“我，是我！”她缩起手转着自己长发，靠在母亲的耳边怯声细语，“母亲，我要是认不出父亲怎么办？”

“不用担心，亲爱的，那也是他的错。”母亲又怜爱地啄了一次她的额头，利落地把她交给从旁守候的侍女们。

舞会一如既往地让莉兹兴奋，平日严格控制摄入量的食物在这一天撤销了禁令，弗朗茨爷爷读完叫她似懂非懂的正经祝词后得到了她满含着糖味儿的亲吻，他的胡子都这么白啦，却还能流畅地念出奇奇怪怪的句子，真不愧是皇帝！虽然她更喜欢听祖父喊她莉兹而非伊丽莎白，她会想到那位总是疏离美丽的祖母，纱状星云似的女人，几乎只待在自己的寝宫里，和那棵稀有的雪绒花活株一起与世相隔。

她由母亲领着环谒到访的宾客与其家室，礼仪老师把她的提裙礼训练得很好，夸奖的话语像温暖的手似的揉着她的脸颊和耳朵，喜爱开玩笑的爵士会问她是不是偷偷摸摸喝酒了，她摇头回答酒可没果汁好喝，惹来夫人们一阵轻快的笑声。来自某个沼泽星球的使者允许她抚摸触须，滑溜溜的长管缠在她的手指上，痒得她咯咯发笑，她还未从愉悦中缓下心情，扭头就瞥着了倚在柱子旁的那个男人、她许久未见的父亲。

“父……”她愣愣地住了嘴。

他看起来多么悲伤啊，莉兹捏紧了她的小扇子，她想绕开交谈的人群扑进父亲的臂间，但他也那样疏离，在身边砌高了无形的墙，他是在暗处才好偷窥星光吗？莉兹好奇地挪动步子张望，她盯着萨尔茨堡的总督为她的父亲递上酒，那阴影笼着的脸漏出了微渺的光，犹如水缸里观赏用的萤火水母，他们似乎达成了不言而喻的共识，同时饮空了杯中的琥珀液体。

她正打算抓住机会过去，她父亲身边的位置就又被别人占了，不需要多好的记性都能认出那是死神之一——帝国的猎犬、皇室的禁卫队，母亲告诉她他们多是疯子，是披着人皮的野兽、不可招惹的对象，而祖父却说死神的存在是统治延续的必要，这群孤儿在战时就能成为帝国利刃的刀尖，只消一滴牺牲便披荆斩棘，她疲倦地扬起脑袋接着问那什么是战争、战争可怖吗，祖父给了她一生无需忧虑战争是什么的承诺，她懒得深究，靠在不知为何愁闷的皇帝胸前睡了。

死神穿着皮质的制服站在父亲的肩后，吐着毒雾的气势攫住了父亲的动作，他圈过父亲的臂膀取走总督留下的杯子扔在地上，坚固的质地只是让容器顺势滚入宴厅的地毯恰巧由侍者拾起，阴鸷而柔和的高挑男人扶着父亲的腰覆在耳侧窃窃了什么，她刚注意到父亲匆匆偏过头时死神戏弄的眼神，故事就悉数隐到了那根柱子后。待母亲赶来牵起她的手返回舞会的中心，她只来得及瞄见死神挂着一副得逞的满足神色继续巡视会场，父亲的踪迹又无处寻觅了。

“我、我在外头的廊上看到了之前那个可爱的王子！”为了父亲，莉兹不得不做一回撒谎精，她要罚自己一个星期不喝河谷牛乳来弥补犯下的罪行，“我能过去找他吗？他可能迷路了。”

“去吧，把他带回来让我瞧瞧。”母亲将她散落的发尾拨回脑后的髻里。

白舞鞋的生物胶底让她了无声响地踩过通亮的长廊，莉兹回忆着闲暇的探险游戏，再经过两次拐角就能来到花园的边道，在夜晚比钻进鲸的肚子里更幽黑，她用四指扒着墙探出半张脸，父亲正将发光的小方块置入一个下仆的掌中，她认得这个名叫普赫斯的海洋人，私底下去玩过他手心能开合的厚蹼。不会说话的普赫斯曾哆嗦着婉拒了她藏匿零食的请求，原来是要存着给父亲装稀奇玩意儿啊！

“普赫斯，你等明天一早就出去。”父亲嘱咐道。

 _是的，是的_ 。普赫斯静默地比划着手势。 _请您放心，殿下_ 。

莉兹忍不住叫出声，“父亲，夜安！这是最近流行的新游戏吗！”

她的父亲立刻遣走了普赫斯，快步将她搂在稍显僵硬的拥抱里，“夜安，莉兹公主。一位淑女既不会偷听也不会嚷嚷，礼仪老师是这么教你的吗？”

“我……我错了。”莉兹松松环上父亲的肩锁，贴了贴那微凉的苍白面颊，“父亲，如果我乖乖的，您会多陪我一会儿吗？”

“莉兹，答应我，今晚在这儿看到的事不能告诉其他任何人。”父亲严厉地皱起眉。

她伸出大拇指试图刮平那眉心隆耸的腮缝样的褶皱，“我答应您。”

“皇帝命令我住三天，我会尽可能和你一道。”她的父亲挤挤眼睛，捏过她的手印上一个温柔的吻。

**～ 总编辑莫里茨·赛普斯[3]先生 ～**

> ［加密］施尔利特[4]：地下三层，第五大街， _电话亭_ ，一级货物

尊敬的莫里茨·赛普斯先生：

向您致以最残酷的问候！

这世上没什么事物再美好过和睦的家庭，你喝着杜卡伊的贵腐甜酒，嚼着贝尔格莱德的胡榛蛋糕，正想问问它们的出口时景如何就被家养的猛禽精细地叼走了胰脏，毫不疼痛地沥出了一罐罗勒青酱！一问到宝石生意，你只好嗫嚅两唇扯谎说现下关口查得紧，能在城里兜兜转转就顶好了，你贤惠的妻子以最高尚的口吻赞扬你的能耐，你威严的父亲以最华贵的辞藻感谢你的知恩，你天真的孩子以最童趣的语句彰显你的作为，你沉默的母亲依旧沉默，有声无声的抚慰都将铭记在你宽阔的心胸里，保佑如此团结的家庭！

愿您也生活祥和！

诚挚的，尤里乌斯·菲利克斯[5]

尊敬的尤里乌斯·菲利克斯先生：

亲爱的老朋友，时隔多日才听闻您的回音，尤为担忧。

我本人对食品行业的涉猎不深，就请另一位值得信任的伙伴简要解读了一番：杜卡伊本季度雨水过多，当地的葡萄长势一般，酿造出的酒品自然也会差一档次，糊弄口舌不灵的人还凑活，但遇上精明的行家难免挑刺，摔了玻璃杯事小，端了从业资格事大，可行家的行程他也摸不透，遇上遇不上要听近邻的口风；您可得好好珍惜嘴边的那块胡榛点心，那边的货船因为超重运输被困在巴尔干星区了，触了法司的霉头一时半会儿也放不出来，据说已经找人从中调解了，过几天可能就有新消息。

还有这青酱，要是不说明白它的来处，那也没好谈的呀。总之您赶紧地叫嘴别馋了，渴了就多喝点阿尔卑斯地区的六角水。

宝石更在我的专长之外，不过在他看来底层的黑市照样周转得有模有样，光在城里流通也就够赚一笔了，核心与金钱的力量，那船上的零件随便偷个都能享福半辈子！而且业务的安全性颇有保障，买卖两方都舒适随性，这您还计较什么，快躺上床蒙头大睡吧！

另外，我社新出了一份人言总集，不知是否有幸得到您的签名？

 _恕难接受您的好意_ ，祝福全返给您自家！

您秉持公道的，莫里茨·赛普斯

> ［加密］新维也纳人[6]：2200，05/S.[7]
> 
> ［加密］施尔利特：（32，91，50，51）[8]

尊敬的尤里乌斯·菲利克斯先生：

身体如何，家庭疗养是否治愈了您的伤痛？

非常遗憾您未临幸上次的小聚会，我们相谈甚欢，少了您的真知灼见也趣味十足，有一点需要指出的是：《维也纳日报》少了您的真知灼见也仍然趣味十足，但部分读者——好吧，再明确些，一位无法联络您的读者反馈说“菲利克斯先生文章的缺席不仅使报纸的销量有所损失，更让自由思想的旗帜沾上了烟尘”，此外他还夸奖了您在某方面的敏感性和熟悉度，并时刻期待您的回归。如果硬要我说实话，我也十分挂念您的那些 _艰涩隐喻和动情把戏_ ，若您适时从戏剧化的家庭生活中脱身而出，那对我而言是再好不过的喜事了。

近日我拜访了上层有名有望的一位木偶师，好个失落的瑰宝级的职业！她一头飘扬的金发，画着像只露出眼的沙人一般的黑眼圈，远东紫啸鸫被毛似的长袍随着她的步伐滚起波浪，开口便是标致的小舌音——现在看重这对喉部长期摧残的人可越来越少了——说笑而已，古典式的迷人。不幸的是，她对着我讥讽了当代艺术歪曲的道德足足一个标准时，这让她的魅力大打折扣，走出门时我甚至能感觉到手脚上的吊线，泼妇！真当是泼妇！您白送我一万信用点我也再不妥协去看那滑稽的传统木偶戏了，绝对是浪费时间的典例！

风雨不调哪，好伙计，您怎么看呢？

您泰然自若的，莫里茨·赛普斯

> ［加密］施尔利特：0381-1098，J. F.[9]

尊敬的莫里斯·赛普斯先生：

我 _坏得很_ ，劳烦您操心了。

谈点轻松的，不知我是否讲过关于家中宠物的故事？无妨，您听了也再听一遍吧！我的父亲是个爱鸟之人，因此珍禽算是宠物中的最上阶，往下一层层数去还有蜥蜴、犬猫、牛羊猪马等等，太过神秘的则由我的孩子负责照看。多年前我不明白父亲对原生物种的执着，就讨好地问他怎么不养只威震八方的真空蠕虫来炫耀财力与权力呢，他说“你这不一年见它一面么，要它时常出来晃荡还不乱套了”，我连连称是。

领头的鹰特别擅长惹人发笑，它住在笼子里，却老觉得自己在笼子外，扑棱翅膀一遍遍滑过透着天景的模拟屏假装遨游，多管闲事的本领也很强，那海鸥[10]栖的时候它也拦着、飞的时候它也拦着，好像海鸥没一回不违背它的想法。后来有天海鸥啄了鹰一顿，鹰也就不理不睬海鸥了，但它多管闲事的毛病没改掉，蜥蜴带毒它不好作弄，犬猫疯悍它有所忌惮，思前想后转去折腾可怜可悲的牛羊猪马，恃强凌弱之至。

这蜥蜴也有的好聊——

尊敬的莫里斯·赛普斯先生：

前回出了点小意外，您读到最后想必是在咒骂我吧？不急，我来补上。

蜥蜴并不狡猾，到底是个古板的，玩的花样也跳不出老路子，就像它的饲料，不论是虫还是鱼都吃来填饱肚子，非要拣出喜好也就偏好鼠肉，越脏的它越喜欢。有几次怠慢过头了，它就沉不住气地咬伤人的手指，那会儿倒是有冷血杀手的味道渗出来，之后家里人多少不叨扰它，只有我的父亲照旧中了毒一般待在它的温室里。相较而言，比不上我养的蝙蝠。

您提到了我的拥护者，多么幸运，一位拥护者！要有空闲我准会私下约见他一面，假若想法合契我就在尘埃落定后带他去一个无需修辞、直抒胸臆的地方， _那儿的春天_ 美得要人命，我喜欢的话他必会喜欢。但我不小心断了腿，爬也爬不过屋墙，更出不了远门，他当真倾慕我的文字就代我去赏剧吧，莫扎特、瓦格纳、施特劳斯[11]，歌声将纾解他热切的思念！

我多希望能再分享点儿繁杂琐事，只是那逗不着海鸥的黑猫即将来讨要抚摸，我不得不就此打住。

诚挚的，尤里乌斯·菲利克斯

> ［加密］新维也纳人：na/F\cl[12]
> 
> ［加密］施尔利特：CAWO4K203[13]
> 
> ［明文］新维也纳人：路径记录销毁

**～ 帝国海军上校萨斯基娅·伊默瓦[14] ～**

贝尔格莱德的骚乱给了伊默瓦的上司一个巧妙的藉口成功退役，而通过考核的她正式接任 _燕霭号_[15]的舰长之职务，那把她在代理时摸过多次的舰长椅终于归入她的所有物中，尽管她不需要每时每刻都坐在这标志着最高指挥权的位置上，也足够她骄傲小半会儿。

新添的饰带和肩章上的星星不甚委婉地彰显着帝国的荣誉，伊默瓦束起她的金发扎在脑后，抚平崭新军帽顶部并不存在的褶皱夹于臂间，高大华贵的议事厅中三三两两地聚集着不同职阶的海军军官们，她向他们一一颔首致意，快步走到正做出邀请手势示意她过去的前上司身边。

“伊默瓦上校，许久不见。”赫尔曼[16]上将问候道，“不知道你对新工作适应得如何？”

“非常好，上将，简直再好不过。”伊默瓦不假思索地回答，“多几个 _女人_ 会更好。”

赫尔曼满意地点点头，“我会假装没注意你在抱怨舰队生活里某些不平衡的地方。你看起来有些紧张，放轻松，皇帝是不会吃人的，他只是在仪式开始前再来多喊几声‘天佑帝国’，然后躲进自己的豪华安全屋里指点江山。”

“我可以把这看作是您对帝国防卫系统的夸奖吗，上将？您的态度和之前有所差别，我不知道您经历了什么，但这听起来不像一位曾经的舰队司令该说的话。”他在想什么呢？伊默瓦疑惑地皱起眉，“燕霭号被调回维也纳了，我们守卫的就是皇帝、帝国的安全。”

“赞成，不过我不再是 _我们_ 的一员，这个任务将全权交给 _你和你们_ 了。”赫尔曼拍拍她的肩膀，“我听说今天皇后也会出席，幸运儿们，刚到任就能面对面一睹皇后的芳容——她甚至不屑于参加自己孙女的生日庆典，年轻奶奶的脾气可太差劲了。”

伊默瓦微笑起来，“那也并不妨碍人民爱她，谁能不爱她呢？”

“噢，可爱的萨斯基娅，你把太多精力倾注在军队里了。说说，你爱读报吗？”赫尔曼让侍者为他们送上两杯酒。

“《海航记录》。”她迅速报出这个刊名，这是她的每周挚爱，“它是最有用的。”

“哈！地道的军事做派，”赫尔曼揉了揉鼻子，“你该看看《维也纳日报》，看完别气到一把火烧了它就行。”

“它怎……”皇室成员的到来中止了他们的对话，伊默瓦噤了声坐到属于现役军官的片区，任由自己的视线粘附在皇后身上，连呼吸也被一同携去，她想起驻扎极地行星时在冰窟中见到的冰棱，双子新月的弯钩透过锐柱扭曲成别致的波形，诱人的莹光碰散了周围凹凸的霜粒，很冷很凉但温吞的接触就可以让它消失——皇后忽然颇为调皮地冲她眨了眨眼。

皇帝的致辞在伊默瓦听来就像热带的蚊虫，她单单顾着皇后优雅得体的一举一动，浑然不觉简洁的退役仪式已走到末尾，人们再次四散活动起来，一股无缘无故的冲动促使她抓住赫尔曼被缠住寒暄的时机跟上从偏门离开的皇后，那厚重繁杂却尤其合衬的裙摆除开随从的侍女几乎近在咫尺，一个意想不到的人出现在长廊的另一端，以致伊默瓦即刻停下脚步。

“母亲。”皇太子喊道。

鲁道夫殿下，常年混迹在士兵间的伊默瓦并不对他怀抱怎样的好感，她只比皇太子年长五岁、或者六岁，出色的功绩叫她难免小看这位不受待见的储君，他毫无担当，不仅缺乏作为继承人的自觉，在政事上站不稳脚跟，在民众支持方面也敌不过他的胞妹，军队里更是多有人视皇储为 _废物_ ，笑话他只配深受妓女们的爱戴。在这种年纪仍受制于父母而畏于展开手脚的孩子，又能有什么作为？一个被牢牢保护着的、不知感戴的 _耻辱_ ，伊默瓦如此定论。

皇后一言不发地擦过皇太子的肩膀，拒绝了谈话的请求，却因再次被皇太子拦住去路而不得已开口，“既然你想在这里说，就在这里说吧。”

“是，”皇太子忌惮地瞥了伊默瓦一眼，又转而望向他的母亲，“您得帮我，他不能像拿走什么从始至终都属于他的东西那样，下一道命令、差人执行、把我割裂开，只保留他认可的部分，摒弃根植在每个人身上的零碎玩意儿，他企图慢慢地杀死我，您难道尝不出这滋味吗？”

“是我上一回没说明白吗？”皇后微微昂起脖颈，“如果你依然把这当作单纯的家庭事务来看待——”

“啊，家庭、婚姻，他们当我是需要关押的疯子，我做的尝试都以失败收场！”皇太子沉默数秒，哽咽着倾身靠近皇后，“母亲，请别让我独自一人。”

“是你的父亲让你独自一人， _是你_ 选择了独自一人。”皇后以收拢的扇子抵住皇太子的肩膀拉开距离，“眼下我要同身后的那位女士去用下午茶，你也该去陪陪你那两位公主了，鲁道夫。”

伊默瓦接到指示穿过那松散的队列挽起皇后的手臂，她遇上皇太子的眼睛，仿佛冰棱溶解成的水洼似的分布着破裂的暗斑，那是雪地掩盖的死去的植被，在更严峻的冬季来临前早早枯萎的尸体，她坚硬的心平白地抽了抽，情不自禁地依靠想象燕霭号上的鱼雷发射器和波束投射器来平复霎时抑塞的情绪。只有对名誉蛮不在乎的妓女才会同情他，伊默瓦对自己再三确认，显然她不是她们之一。

**～ 萨尔茨堡总督希罗尼姆斯·冯·科洛雷多 ～**

维也纳日报社遭帝国宣传部吞并的新闻登上了跨银河的几乎所有媒体，刊物、电台、网路，当科洛雷多从移动零售机器人的托盘里挑不出日报的数据板时，他才意识到这件事真正地发生了，政府无视温和的策略——或许早先威胁总编辑遭反抗，看来塔菲首相[17]的手掌再握不住所有的 _傀儡绳_ ，他们残忍勒死的越多，那兜兜转转的绞索终会缠上旧方法的脖颈。

皇家自然博物馆的入场费只需要五信用点，他宁可用这钱来寄存雨伞，也不会凭此低价去称颂帝国最后的良心，这些流于表面的智识甚至不值得花费任何货币，任何一枚海洋星球出产的贝壳都能实现以物易物的基本法则。矿石展区，科洛雷多站在破译转接密语得到的地点，整一块黄灿灿的钨矿、皇储的特殊爱好。

“科洛雷多先生。”冷静清亮的声音于身侧响起。

“我建议您隐去这个姓氏，以免引发某些暗处蛇鼠的兴趣，”科洛雷多假作学究模样凑近察看流动的展品解说，“正如我会称呼您为 _菲利克斯先生_ 。”

“我冒险来请求您的协助，一位总督的话语权抵得过一颗卫星的份量，我想分派一些 _鸟儿 **[18]**和蝙蝠_去萨尔茨堡，帝国同盟的总督或多或少都被那毒蜥[19]收买，只剩您我尚且信得过，”鲁道夫不急不慢地说，“能与皇室奢靡风范公然叫板的人总不至于同流合污。”

科洛雷多勾了勾嘴角，“这么说的话，菲利克斯先生也成我的敌人了。您还是不善掩饰，想要的东西都写在脸上。当然，您的蝙蝠怕是早把我调查得彻彻底底了，我确实不至于同流合污，因此我来首都的目的就是脱离帝国的巨轮，我不会蠢到和它共同覆没。”

“您还真是选中了最好的时机，混乱和毁灭来临的前夕。”鲁道夫深吸一口气，“港口在今天夜里就要关闭了，他们在害怕，会议时的发言乱成了一团麻线，谁都希望乘着自己的小船逃走。”

“那您呢，菲利克斯先生？”科洛雷多问。

“快来不及了，我在思考如何将我的鸟儿和蝙蝠藏去安全的地方，让它们能派上用场，而不是在反击我的理想后葬身在庸劣的指挥下。”鲁道夫的语调平淡得叫人辨不出情绪，“先生，我还知道三天前您将警卫舰队正式递交给了一位自由派的代理，他会是我的突破口。”

科洛雷多抬起扶着伞把的手搔了记下巴，“我很好奇，您有几成把握让他乖乖听话？”

“ _施尔利特_ ，”鲁道夫踏近半步念出他们面前矿物的另一个名字，“ _施尔利特_ ——我的筹码。”

科洛雷多蓦地回过身，他看到的不是一位皇储，他看到了君主制的既得利益者和罪人、一个自愿跃入火坑与硫磺相拥的囚徒。施尔利特，这代号像岩蚀行星上奔涌的龙卷飞沙一般剌过他的舌尖，他自透明展柜中的陈年矿藏移开视线，正眼望向那柄裹束在低调绒裘大衣中的世纪交替的枯骨，好心地伸手掸开黑服右肩上几不可察的铁屑。

“您果然听过这个名字，恳请您把萨尔茨堡货物港口的上级通行码给我。”鲁道夫提前露出了获胜的笑容，“是您，还是大师，或是两位都在我们这边？”

“菲利克斯先生，与其讨论莫扎特和我，不如将注意力放回您自个儿身上。如您所见，萨尔茨堡总督的权戒已被我脱下，中立自会保全信仰它的人民。如果您愿意的话，两分钟后的穿梭机就能把我们都送到出航外环的最后一批民用舰船上——莫扎特劳烦我邀请您一同离开，”科洛雷多捏了捏手中朴实无华的伞柄，“即便我清楚您的回答。”

鲁道夫强作镇定地理了理围巾，像逞能的孩子似的抻紧肩膀，但科洛雷多相当明白这受尽摆布的宫中物早已围出了自己的猎场，以孱弱的理想为弓为箭瞄准祖辈荣光的咽喉，恳切渴望成为通往共和的轮辖。

“您知道白钨的用处吗？曾经，在它还没沦为无人问津的藏石之前。”科洛雷多再次开口。

鲁道夫抿着唇微微颔首，颌上绷出一道坚毅的线，“我少年时在米特西尔档案馆读到过， _它将先驱者引向黄金_ 。”

“——不、不，尽管现如今黄金已不值钱。菲利克斯先生，下雨了，是道别的时候了。”科洛雷多压低帽檐略过鲁道夫，将一片圆形存储磁碟滑入皇储的衣袋，径直走向博物馆的侧门。

可预见的骚乱在背后升腾——担当领袖的学生们借用广播施弄话术，把知识与科技的领地一并涂画上胡闹的漆料，他们要隐怒的被剥削者撕毁同贵族社会所签订的契约，要真正的议会，要审理皇室的过错。

他撑伞偏头发觉鲁道夫渐渐放缓脚步，像被电磁声吸引的量子鬼一般回身面向那聚集了越来越多人的展厅。帝国首都的人造雨往往是笔直落下的，汽艇车驶过带起的旋风无所征兆地挟跑了鲁道夫的礼帽，暗金的发丝衬着对街的霓虹亮光蒙上褐绿，呆滞着浑身淋湿的皇储显得无知稚气，他一时分不清究竟是散开的定型胶起了作用，亦或是鲁道夫眼中重新闪烁的火焰。

科洛雷多恼恨无奈地取下帽子压住那颗尤为瞩目的脑袋，指路的施尔利特并不能于此时此地就作为锦标被寄予厚望的先驱们公开缴获，“先生，待人恶毒、顺从私欲，可始终切忌在开头就迷失了自己！”

“是哪，是哪！好戏正开场——永别了，音乐家的情人！永别了，和平！敬酒、敬美人，敬圣大的虚无！”鲁道夫如梦初觉地并起两指投以轻佻的飞吻，骑上无轴的二轮摩托驰往灯色浓处。

**～ 火绒草[20]小姐 ～**

皇后在日内瓦遇刺了，自由派的宏大信号。多维录像记下了相位束击中胸部时她恣放的笑容，以及暗含解脱的宣言，她倒在侍官的怀中，便携再生仪也无法拯救焦热洞穿的皮肉。用火绒草小姐的语言来说，她的死亡是一首完结的长诗，串着女神舌底的珍珠，一字一顿都涌出水和风的祝福。

火绒草小姐自认是沙龙中的异类，她读诗作歌跳舞，客人单单当是她助兴的低劣手段，他们就知道摸上她的绿色皮肤去勾画那一丛丛鲜为人知的秘纹， _让火绒草开出花_ ，是他们的本意。她尽管嫌恶也会为生计而将纤腿缠上宽宽窄窄的腰杆，谁让她只是某些默许的下三滥勾当的受害者、达官显贵非正义的猎奇玩物。

可今天不一样，皇后死后的每一天都与众不同，战争的恐惧席卷核心世界内外也进不了妓院的门，火绒草小姐从来来去去的各路人士中捉到了那个她翘首以盼的影子，鲁道夫。

“王子，到楼上来！”她撑着楼梯栏招手，像个尽职招揽生意的娼妓。

噢，忧郁的小鲁道夫、失去了妈妈的男孩儿。蓝眼睛的王子接过她头上延展出的藤蔓置于唇边，浅浅凹陷的两颊让他看起来憔悴不少，胡茬就愈显失意落魄——一位贵族怎么会有这样的仪容？火绒草小姐牵着鲁道夫的衣袖领他走进最靠近紧急通道的房间，把人往床上一扔，自顾自地点了支烟。

她没抽几口就丢开电子滤嘴，弯腰重新翻了包纸烟出来，“鲁道夫？”

“什么，不、我不需要。”鲁道夫仰躺在洒满香氛的圆床里，腿不自然地折叠着。

“你需要，在我这儿你还担心说真话吗？”她踮着脚打旋穿过地毯趴入床，将烟雾细心喷在鲁道夫的脸上，“对着妓女告解，如此诗意、翻遍星空也找不着第二个傻子！”

鲁道夫嗤嗤发笑，捻过她手中的烟卷嘬了一口，“感谢你们出色的保密协定，即使我大大方方告诉你 _我是杀害你全家的仇人_ ，你也不能拿我去法司讨回公道，正直之士的作风。”

“所以怎么了？你要的不是正在实现吗，亲爱的，或者你更希望我称呼你为菲利克斯，又或者施尔利特？你在哀悼生母的逝世吗，我看未必，你痴迷濒临死亡的快感，你做的哪桩麻烦事是惜命的？”火绒草小姐慢条斯理地挑出那布料间的隐蔽搭扣，缓缓解到最底一粒，“鲁道夫，究竟怎么了？”

“我做了一个梦，皇后在画框里和我对视——这很不对劲，她以投影塑像的方式出现都更合理，但她就在木做的画框里，如往昔美丽、熠熠生辉，反复说着 _帝国的王子，我不会帮你，你孤身一人_ 。当我触上画框时它变成了镜子，映出的却不是我，是别人的面孔，皇帝的、斯蒂芬妮的、莉兹的、莫里茨的、安德拉什的、海因里希的……他们有的已经死了，有的在死的路上，而我在哪儿？我咆哮着 _王子在哪儿！他是死了，还是在死的路上_ ，他们只是嘶嘶回应 _快了、快了、快了_ 。火绒草小姐，我在哪儿？王子在哪儿呢！”鲁道夫猛地握住她摩过胸脯的指掌，陷入了无可名状的惶恐，刺猬一样地竖起防御。

“嘘——你在我这儿，”她将鲁道夫的脑袋靠放在自己乳侧，“鲁道夫，你做的很好了，人民的骂声把你吞没的时下我也爱你，因为你值得这个。虽然你的确是个 _坏王子_ ，没有王子会去尝试游说皇帝放弃冠冕，没有王子会偷自家边境的防卫部署，更没有王子会和帝国的敌人私联，还次次为她付一大笔钱，没有。”

似乎放松了些的男孩儿眨了眨眼，狡黠地望向她，“也没有王子会同婊子一般在他监视者的枕上辗转呻吟，用迷药哄他的假情人安眠入睡，就为了出笼见她一面。我不在火绒草小姐的 _真话屋_ 里撒谎，恳求她本人也遵守规矩实事求是，她不爱鲁道夫，她只爱鲁道夫带来的消息和那象征的胜利。”

“是的，她腻味了贵族们的陈词滥调，有用的最能让她快活高潮。”火绒草小姐继续被打断的动作，偏凉的温度让她这才发现鲁道夫的左乳穿了一枚金属钉，“新爱好？”

“老交易。”鲁道夫说，“听着，我要你去 _电话亭_ 送东西。”

她的藤蔓张扬地舞动起来，“又是那个酒吧，什么东西？”

“ _你自己_ ，别忘了带上我藏在这儿的日志。火绒草小姐，你的工作结束了，让他们把你保护起来，等我们再次见面时记得用歌声迎接我。”坏王子翻身坐起，双手捧过她的脸，“把那个名字告诉他们，他们会明白的。”

“施尔利特，你不一起走吗？”她无措地抓紧那两只手。

鲁道夫吻上环绕她整根指骨的纯白纹路，“我得去尽王子的职责。”

奔向紧急通道的影子消失在纵深的漆黑中，火绒草小姐回到她偏爱的楼梯栏，计算着轮班结束的时间，她准备披上大衣踢进随便哪双靴子就出发，那群肥油蟑螂们最好看清她的脸色再决定是否英勇撞上她的枪口。店门外忽地爆发了一阵近日常有的骚动，发传单的孩子、与老爷斗殴的愤慨贫民、在公共网路上投放病毒的抗争者等等，都能成为巡逻队的目标。她一扭头差点撞上另个人的下巴，薄薄的嘴唇在眼前开开合合。

“火绒草小姐，你的屋子是哪间？”男人笑着握上她的手腕，以一种她无法挣开的力道。

她闻言耸肩，“首先，客人该有客人的样子，这不是您好为所欲为的地方。其次，抱歉，时机不巧。我身体不适，不打算提供服务了。”

“ _施尔利特_ ，他叫这个名字对吗？”男人拽着她直截了当得走向他们待过的房间阖上门，“你说你爱他？”

“是的， _我爱他_ 。”她颤抖回答，声音决绝。

男人摘去帽子对她致礼，棕绿的瞳仁像猫似的，“皇后寝宫里的雪绒花死了，维也纳的活株就只剩下了你，火绒草小姐。”

剧痛肆意侵袭她的大脑，与皇后身上相仿的伤口出现在她的腹部，汩动的液体渗进毛毯里，她与地面愈来愈接近——

他不属于你。

**～ 私人采购员普赫斯[21] ～**

海洋种族的发声器官难以模仿在人耳听来具有意义的音节，普赫斯一直被认作是哑巴，皇储选中他是这原因——也许有其他的，譬如他必须回报皇储一时兴起从远洋猎人手中解救他的恩情，因而绝不会背叛。

藏书室的全息投影匣不仅储量巨大，且鲜少有人查阅实际晶片内容，鲁道夫殿下已替换了不下十次数据，在间断的软禁期借助他的手递向自由派的通讯专员。普赫斯闭合掌心蹼后如常深鞠一躬，他发觉殿下的双眼在夜间浮光中如水下溶洞一般晦暗，读不出丝毫心绪。

“走吧，小心点儿。”殿下拢了拢保暖用的长袍，仿佛自言自语地低声念道，“送出去是最好，被截下就说是死神给你的，皇帝想找明面理由杀他已久，我们送老弗朗茨一个。”

在皇帝头一回对皇储下禁足令前，普赫斯不过是厨房的帮工，忙活时候的男仆女仆总在闲话皇家的轶事，他由此逐渐能听懂首都的官方语言，他们一面艳羡着这奢侈富裕的生活，一面妒忌着上等人的自在放荡。皇后成为话题中心的频率经常占据榜首，在她远行疗养度假的时间越来越长后，皇储自然晋升为讨论的焦点，他们笑话皇储去布拉格的不安本分、意欲忤逆父辈的异想天开、婚后的勾三搭四，认定这王子敏感胆怯成不了气候，普赫斯听多了也就谨记了那翻来覆去的评判。

私人采购员的身份给了他机会去验证流言的真假，他一度怀疑自己的拯救者不过是个恃势怙宠、胆小怕事的登徒浪子，但皇储干脆地拉过他的手审视那块蹼，对他说我读了海洋人的故事，知道你们是个怎样感恩图报的族群，眼下我叫你购置的东西都是幌子，你会是我在皇宫的最后一只 _蝙蝠_ ，去外头探听局势交换情报，光听懂人话是不够的，你要学会用手交谈。普赫斯在通学手语后问的第一个问题便是您为什么要这样做，殿下愣了愣回答你们海洋人有句忠告，在浪拍岸前就踏在浪尖上，我不怕死，可我不喜好溺水。

从殿下偷溜出宫被带回那一日开始，监视者们的身影就逼得更紧，连殿下身边的佣人都获得了如此殊荣，尽管普赫斯有办法甩开普通侍从的跟踪，死神的手下却都是精英中的顶级，他不明白皇帝怎么突然变了性子任死神更换了皇储身边的大部分护卫，像抓着终末的救生索一样揪住殿下不放，老弗朗茨必然是意识到了什么，即便为时已晚。

旗开得胜的帝国军舰连连遭遇挫败，结成联盟的总督纷纷避而自保，仅剩少数保皇派犹疑不定，军火的供应量远低于消耗量，底层工厂又受到影响罢工起义，机器人倒是没什么意见，可能源线路又被自由派切断了。在这形势大好之际，普赫斯手心的晶片藏着首都运输港口的通行码，能够让自由派的飞行器直接穿过城市防御护盾进入维也纳，开启封闭的大门。他莫名其妙地振奋起来，掏出显示着物品清单的数据板，满怀期许地等待守卫放行。

等来的却是黑天使的阻截，他们铐起他的手将他往皇宫深处拖去，一阵又一阵抑遏的呜咽飘来压过他焦急结巴的嘟囔，他被扔上皇储寝宫门前的地板时砸出巨大的响动，也没能制止痛苦的蔓延，那白皙的人形在床上扭成海蛇的模样，承受着死神的撞击。

“啊、啊——”皇储嘴角溢出的涎水在颌下垫着的袍领处晃出银线，让他不禁想起蚌类的黏液，混合了畏惧的愤怒闷烧着他的胸口，普赫斯素来知晓两人床笫折磨的存在，但死神今天是什么意思？

死神揉着皇储圆润的臀缝将皇储顶趴在被褥中，看似疼惜地吻上皇储的肩臂，下身进出的幅度却不见温和，每一记挺入都让皇储恍惚啜泣，潮红的脸上淌着揩不干的泪水，奶似的皮肤战栗着遭到死神的啃咬舔舐。那些齿痕在普赫斯的脑中模糊成海洋人妊娠的纹路，雌兽一般的高贵殿下在恰当的狠插中对死神臣服，半敛着浅色的眼睑叹出黏腻而无涵义的词句，偶尔抓上死神的手背拧着嗓子迸出难耐的高叫，在他视线徘徊不离的艳红嘴唇随着喘息带动的起伏翕张。普赫斯看得呆了神，死神轻蔑的哼笑在摩挲纠缠中颇为清晰。

“殿下，在仆人面前您也不乐意收收声儿吗？”死神翻过皇储的上身，让肿胀乳首上的钉子更好见光，“他都被您吓坏了。”

“哈……我这不就、是在被我的仆人，唔！操、操么……您，您这么喜欢被人看着？”皇储的短发像湿海藻一样耷拉在额角，死神的右手将它们捋向耳后。

“我不像您，被长久的注视磨灭了知觉。如果殿下还清醒的话，就会明白我把他带到您跟前不是开玩笑的。”死神朝下扯住皇储的头发，“别再装了，报社、博物馆、妓院，四处乱跑的尤里乌斯·菲利克斯先生，给老皇帝添了数不尽的麻烦！”

皇储迅速撤去讶然的神色，反手扶上死神的脖颈，阴恻恻地贴在那锋利的唇角喃喃，“您的洞察力真让我吃惊，怎么了，猎犬准备亲自动手铲除他的主人？”

“在您的满篇谜语里我难道不是 _猫_ 么？”死神搂握着皇储的胯骨在施力下压的同时抬腰耸动，为皇储驯良的溃败而沾沾自喜，“帝国不过是居所而已，我效忠的从来不是老皇帝。可是您，皇太子鲁道夫——”

“ _我效忠我自己_ ，”皇储挠着被铺咬牙切齿地说，“您以为、嗯……我会像母亲一样，任您摆布吗？”

眼中透出隐隐不甘与怒火，死神又在皇储体内榨出酥软的哀鸣，“你并没有自认为地那么像她。”

“你也没有自认为地那么想得到我——嫉妒吗？她甚至没能死在你的怀里，死神哪，不过徒有虚名！”皇储大笑着在死神的搅动中泄在床上，后孔滑出的性器沾着些浓白和水渍，“让普赫斯走，皇太子亲自放走的他，叫他别再回来！死神，他并非你我博弈的工具。”

“博弈？空手开不出王牌的人只会唬弄对手，殿下。”死神探出两指转动皇储胸前泛光的短钉，欣然观赏着皇储强忍忐忑绷直双肩，“它不是纯正的银， _掺了点别的_ ，尤其衬您。”

“什么？”皇储问。

“白钨，”死神俯身亲吻皇储的左眼，“人们也称它 _施尔利特_ 。”

普赫斯两旁的黑天使该是接收到了某种暗号，他们抽出枪分别射穿他的一边掌蹼，又再扣下扳机切断他的手腕，他刺耳的惨叫最终仍是压过了皇储的怒吼和死神的冷笑，他的肺和腮一同挤出了人的痛苦的声音，他想展开烧焦的手告诉殿下他没事，那枪口抵上后脑。噗。

**～ 玛丽·冯·维瑟拉男爵[22] ～**

_在那儿，身上燃着爱情的烈火，_

_她来寻我，逆水迎风扬帆航行。_

_船来了，来了，迅疾而英勇！_

_在那儿，杆上系着迫近的旗帜，_

_它飘哪，飘哪。瞧，去瞧那船！_

_它驶过暗礁，你看不见吗？ **[23]**_

首都歌剧院的舞台迎回了它的民族艺术家们，像是被皇后的死提醒了自己的身份——它不在佛罗伦萨、巴黎和圣彼得堡，它在 _维也纳_ 。核心世界以一种意料之外的水准保持着大致的稳定，在帝国节节退败之境歌舞升平，皇帝甚至 _应承群众的呼声_ 举行庆典纪念皇后，体面地莅临歌剧院欣赏由诗人和乐手歌颂的传奇爱情，而非在他的宫殿或她的投影前流泪，想想，那会是多么金贵的奇景。

玛丽起初是不准备参加的，但凡会场内有一个以上的贵族，他们就能随心所欲地变出一台社交好戏，死人的坟地也够他们叽叽喳喳、绕着牛犊跳舞。只是她完全放不下数月前赛普斯总编辑转达的讯息，让人摸不透行踪的尤里乌斯·菲利克斯先生，停笔后也心心念念着瓦格纳先生的作品。怎样的杰作才会让一个似乎和自己志同道合的人痴迷不忘？玛丽听过一些，那会儿她暗暗决定溜冰才是更适合她的娱乐，收到正式邀请信笺时她却迟疑了，自由派中分裂出了少数更为激进偏执的声音，鼓动人们“抹消蘸着我们的血被蓝血怪物们拆吞入肚的东西”，他们对着那些不属于战争必要牺牲的对象蠢蠢欲动，她从中看到了时代的倾覆，颠倒地、歪斜地入土的，不可理喻的。

_乾坤朗朗，旌旗畅畅，_

_来我身边吧，伊索尔德！_

_来呀，伊索尔德！_

_你望不见她吗？——船掩在岩石身后。_

_岩石？它遇险了吗？涡流震荡，船将罹难。_

_掌舵者何人？——最老道的水手。_

_他会背叛我们，难不成是梅洛特的人？_

_——请如信任我一般信任他！_

于是她要做一双见证的眼。

寒暄的网子没落在玛丽的头上，偏角的位置很适合她，只会出现别人打扰她的情况，反之则不。由晨入夜的爱恋轻轻掐着她的神经，她不免想到菲利克斯先生，他是个长须花白的学究老头吗，路过舞厅时拱着嘴对电子乐嗤之以鼻？还是个流里流气却远见卓识的青年，像她一样的女人，为了挣得对舆论的影响力而使用男性笔名？幕间休息给了玛丽机会点亮数据屏重读那看了无数回的文章，她没在意微小的弧度正攀上她的嘴唇，慢慢地、慢慢地扩大。

“ _尤里乌斯·菲利克斯_ ，您也喜欢他的文章？”一个黑服的男人自说自话地落座在她身边，一副两人相熟的样子，“要我说有时他得省去些比喻，花里胡哨的，会错意可就大事不妙了。”

“这是刊登的必要手……鲁道夫殿下？！”玛丽看清了帽檐下的脸，咽部顿时拘谨起来，“您、您——”

皇太子应声点了点头，“您也晚上好，维瑟拉男爵。今夜我是同您一样的悼亡者，我们将切记皇后作出的贡献，让哈布斯堡的荣耀恒久辉煌灿烂，太阳王朝的光芒必会永世长明，愿她安息。”

“愿她安息。恕我直言，您听起来可不像是诚心祈求的语气，”玛丽熄灭数据板的屏幕，两手交叠在膝上，“假如这冒犯了您，那也是事实罢了。”

“啊， _事实！_ ”皇太子用指腹磨蹭起自己下唇，“您来讲讲，菲利克斯先生会怎么看这件事？”

_谁自夜霾中降临，怯怯如鼠，_

_曾将父亲的死知会他的后裔。_

_谁自晨曦中到来，惶恐更甚，_

_曾将母亲的命奉与她的子嗣。_

_母亲死时我出生，父亲死时我又生。_

“既然仅仅是借我的口，那就不能算玛丽·维瑟拉的心语了，要治罪也只能治到‘猜测’头上。”她兴味盎然地挑起眉，“皇后的死绝非必须条件，尽管自由派将其定义为丰硕的开幕，但说白了就是巧合——无政府主义的作秀、自由派加之利用的软性武器。”

皇太子敲了敲座椅的扶手，“继续。”

她在心里偷偷翻了个白眼，“皇后的善与恶并不等同皇室的善与恶，也不等同帝国的善与恶，自由派混淆了它们之间的关系对民众做宣传，夸张了皇后之死的行动意义，似乎生造出了一个一枪就鸣响的、易如反掌的胜利果实，关键词：似乎。”

“然而？”皇太子说。

“那实际上只不过销毁了一块门面招牌，甚至能为帝国摆脱某方面的负累。但菲利克斯先生到底是自由派的人，他也许不会搬扯黑白到是非不分，却不得不避开一些论调去赢取更广泛的反响，自由派需要力量，源源不断的。”她合上嘴扬了扬下巴示意发言结束。

“说的不错，除了一点，”皇太子肯定道，“菲利克斯先生不是自由派的人，他只是反对帝国规定的自由与不自由的界限而已，还有那些模棱两可的法律、暗中进行的协同犯罪，和纯粹的忽视与固执。”

玛丽皱眉望向皇太子，“抱歉，您在说什么？”

“尤里乌斯·菲利克斯，很荣幸见到您，玛丽·维瑟拉女士，我唯一的忠实读者。”皇太子对她伸出手，“请叫我鲁道夫。”

“不、什么，”她的脑子暴露在一片空茫里，礼仪训练的本能让她握上那只手，“什么？”

菲利克斯先生，不，鲁道夫殿下说，“我猜报社不复存在之后那些文章势必无影无踪了，想不到您这里还留着一份，莫里茨会感到由衷欣慰的。”

_那古老的曲调、郁郁而终的歌谣，_

_在焦躁，在痛悼。_

“他死了，殿下，他死了。”她不由自主地按紧了手中的数据板，咬住下唇抑制感伤。

“我知道。”鲁道夫殿下抚上她的手捏了捏，“我很抱歉，但这是避不开的，你得明白，即便是我也避不开，更不用说‘皇太子’的头衔早就变成了靶子。”

“您为什么不离开？为什——”她抿回余下的疑问，鲁道夫殿下淡然的神情好像表明了一些蛛丝马迹，又好像只是没反应过来。

_它于往夕问我、于今朝复问我，_

_你先定走的是哪条路？_

他望向华美光亮的表演池，名为特里斯坦的勇士正唱着歌，“人总会聪明到漏掉最简单的 _事实_ ，您的菲利克斯先生既是帝国的叛徒，又是自由的仇敌，能证明他身份的东西和人尽然湮灭于他人之手，他两面的权力也尽然剥夺至所剩无几的地步，他就有一条命了——富有得像个皇帝。”

“您这是什么旧帝国的思想，菲利克斯先生。”她僭越地抓住鲁道夫殿下的肘部，“还有我和这几篇文章，我们会帮您的。”

“请叫我鲁道夫。维瑟拉男爵，我们不正处于旧帝国之中么？”他偏头睨了她一阵子，“不够，再加上您的决心也不够。还记得您方才谈论的皇后之死吗，既然皇后的善与恶能够等同于在她能力之上的善与恶，皇太子的就不能够了吗？果实、锦标、招牌，帝国的血脉、完美的战利品。看看我——褪下皇储的礼服，他们也只看到双头鹰和那雪绒花。 _我是个死人了_ ，维瑟拉女士。”

_哪条！_

水珠从她眼底滚到丝绸裙布上，玛丽清楚自己为这所谓的陌生人流泪的原因，不是惊惧充斥了心神，亦或浅薄无用的怜悯，她怨恨他所说的一切，只因那都是事实，“我明白了，与时凋谢，不如须臾殒落，而您甘愿不亲眼看看新的霞光吗？”

“特里斯坦和伊索尔德的爱情在夜之国落幕，可见阴影处我们才能现露本真。”鲁道夫起身粗略整理外衣，“请允许我对您的自由给予平庸的提点，离开核心世界吧，去中环、外环，卸下你的勋位，做个享乐安生的自由民，玛丽。”

_旧腐喑哑之声代我自答道——_

“愿死者也享乐安生，鲁道夫，再见了。”她执拗地将目光投向欣喜若狂的歌者，并不关心齿缝里漫开的浓重咸味。塔菲首相的阴狠端详并未随着鲁道夫的离开结束，她必须装成被皇太子抛弃遗忘的可怜情妇来降低他的警惕。玛丽·维瑟拉主动放弃了死的权利，她要漂亮地活下去，生者自有铭记的义务。

_渴望哪，灭亡！_

**～ 步行军列兵鲁道夫·巴尼亚斯[24] ～**

巴尼亚斯幻想过许多种进入皇宫的方式，或许有一天皇帝在和什么大臣开会时就决定设立一个开放日，供那些兢兢业业的守法公民参观，作为谢德湖畔小有名气的画匠，他会作为代表之一乘坐穿梭艇从维斯普雷姆前往维也纳，通向核心世界的航线总是配备了极为优质的服务，连餐点都涵盖了各个地区的口味，比起速食餐厅里复制机制作的菜品不知美味多少倍。为示尊敬，他将用上最原始的笔和纸描摹多瑙女神[25]的英姿，悬浮扫描仪会把他的作品上传至四通八达的信息网络，横跨星系的设备也能在他的博客上共同观赏不计其数的高亮时刻， _首都、艺术的心脏！_

悠闲做梦的生活响起战钟，帝国判断出初步的溃退态势后便开始在民间强制征兵。巴尼亚斯是在巴拉顿湖附近的小城镇被捉走的后几批人，他泡完一壶薰衣草茶正懒洋洋地晒着太阳，凶悍的士兵不由分说地将他提起扔进挤满人的运载机里，过了浑浑噩噩的两个标准时后他也成了这群野蛮人的一份子。但卷上头顶的怒火被动员的宣言徐徐浇熄了，一想到能以自己的身心保卫钟情的维也纳，巴尼亚斯就忍不住在他的小记事本里绘写那连排的高楼大厦、气派的城墙宫殿——帝国的繁荣内核。

但他的女神击碎了创作的泡沫，他负责看守燕霭号重型巡洋舰上的胶囊监狱，具有利用价值的自由派们完整地、残缺地待在狭小的牢房里，质问着、嚎哭着、谇骂着，这时候巴尼亚斯的好伙伴们就会打开电击项圈的按钮叫囚犯们闭嘴，一边尖叫“畜生们，安静！帝国万岁”。他突然认识到自己只是一个画匠，而不是什么以折磨为乐的疾病患者，他在食堂里听到那段关于焦黑脖子散发烤肉味的叙述时差点儿吐了出来， _人哪、人哪！_ 他趴在宿舍的盥洗池子上干呕，用水一次次地洗脸，申请调换到底板货仓，在之后的每一天都祈祷和平，希望胃里是家乡的鲈鱼菠菜面和迷迭香猪排。

燕霭号被击沉时巴尼亚斯刚巧在机库里，自由派的间谍拽着右肩负伤的他爬进幸存的战斗机中飞向本该是他敌人的老巢，他捂着伤口哆哆嗦嗦地问为什么要救我，莺绿肤色的间谍小姐撇撇嘴回答你看起来没坏得那么彻底，何况你的画很好看。女神啊，您的位子终是要换代！巴尼亚斯飘高的尾音甩在滚筒式旋转的机舱里，逗得间谍小姐朗声大笑。那串银笛声使他加入了自由派的陆行军，他得解放他梦中的两位女士，还有他自己。

“小画家，打起精神来，我们就要到了！”他的长官紧抓吊环在一片发动机的嘈杂噪音中吼道。

“是的，长官！”他同样大叫着，在陆地运输艇的铁壳子里他们必须这么做，“我很清醒！”

他们称他为 _小画家_ ，他也只记得他们的绰号，并且相当怀疑是否有人知道他的 _名字_ ，他们藏在斧头脑、筛板子、肉罐头等等的诨名后面，把维也纳光明正大的丑恶掘了个遍——肩伤的后遗症让他无法精细操控画笔，却赐予了他随手命中的本领，因此实施“攻占皇宫、捕获皇帝”计划的行动队伍带上了他，听说那里仍留着一只帝国猎犬。巴尼亚斯的幻想里未曾有过这种方法，永远仰望房顶的人俯瞰了皇宫的全貌，他们小心地降落在墙外，目的仅仅在于尽量维持建筑的完整以备后日之用， _感谢自由派！_

灭了灯的宫殿仿佛遗落在维斯普雷姆外的古堡，似乎把某些罗马尼亚传说的氛围原封不动地照搬了过来，但他们碰上的多是死神的部下，就连寻常的守卫也寥寥无几，更不用提有吸血鬼了。巴尼亚斯所处的分队主要负责搜寻皇室成员及死神的下落，就在他们四处打转无果，巴尼亚斯想着那枚自由派没能顺利获取的、装着建筑结构图的晶片时，稍偏的地方传来一声古怪的枪响。

那屋子因来了不速之客隐约有着温度，倒仍旧冷得像覆雪的凛冬，半批黑纱的人跪坐在床的正中，轻柔地抚摸着膝上的头颅，五指将凌乱的金发梳理齐整，露出那太阳穴上溢着血的弹孔。 _鲁道夫皇太子_ ，巴尼亚斯诧异地得出这个结论，即便他们的闯入嘈杂不堪，皇太子也依然缄默地垂头不语，像断了翅的黑鸦一般醉心唯有的珍藏，死神蜷曲的两指勾着一只冠冕伏于皇太子赤裸的腿边，制造异响的古董手枪就在床尾，安宁得犹如熟睡的婴孩。巴尼亚斯顶着相位枪的臂膀兀地抽搐起来，他想找回他的记事本记下这一幕，记下幽灵似的不容冒犯的姿态、肩头薄纱遮不住的深色齿痕，还有血，更近似于污渍的血，零零星星的浮秽纹理，由单支白烛的火光打磨成乌亮豪奢的流体宝石。

——多像维也纳啊， _昌盛而不洁的维也纳_ ，他死去的女神。

巴尼亚斯把步子放得极轻，却很快被其余人鲁莽的动静盖过。死神的尸首被筛板子挈着后领扔在地面上，皇冠刮划着呲出铮铮的嗡鸣，肉罐头拾起这宝物心疼地呼了几口，顺势揣进破烂的腰包，斧头脑抓过枪塞给他们的长官，刚想把相位束的射击口指上皇太子的头就被拦下。

“晚上好哪，皇太子殿下，”他的长官拽了拽裤腰，“这死神——”

“情人之死。”皇太子接下话。

长官的鼓掌声尤为清楚，“令人热泪盈眶。啊——有回事儿如果我不提恐怕就没人记得了，殿下，我们队里也有个叫 _鲁道夫_ 的，列兵巴尼亚斯。”

 _不，这不行_ 。巴尼亚斯抗拒地被压着后背走到床前，按长官的指示冲皇太子的眉心端准枪，尽管几乎所有人的枪都对着这位皇储。

“鲁道夫，你不是一直有一个愿望吗？不介意跟皇太子分享分享？”他的长官提议。

巴尼亚斯清了清嗓子，畏缩地开口，“我……我要让自由派解放维也纳。”

还有 _我自己_ ，他在心底暗暗补充。

“殿下您看如何？”他的长官把玩着手里缴来的枪。

“挺不赖的，”皇太子语调真挚，“ _就快了_ 。”

“万分感谢！作为回礼，殿下，您想葬去哪儿？”他的长官把那柄雕着精致花纹的枪抵在皇太子的嘴唇上，“要是您配合的话，我们会考虑实现您的愿望。”

“春天的梅耶林。”皇太子说。

发生了什么，我们接到的命令难道不是带回活着的皇室成员吗？巴尼亚斯感到自己的额角滴下了热汗。长官要做什么？这并不是一场复仇，是公正和理性之手携回的……

他又听他的长官问道，“鲁道夫殿下，您还有什么别的要求吗？”

昔日的储君笑着摇摇头。

“等——”他的喊叫卡在喉咙里。

只见王子竭尽全力吞下膛管而后扣动扳机。

鲁道夫在惊栗中沉入空幻。

枪上开出一朵金莲花[26]。

*不必要的注释

[1] 伊丽莎白·玛丽女大公，鲁道夫之女

[2] 莉兹（Liz），伊丽莎白的昵称

[3] Moritz Szeps，《维也纳日报》总编辑

[4] 德语：Scheelite

[5] 鲁道夫的笔名

[6] 取自《维也纳日报》更改后的名称

[7] 9月5日，22：00

[8] 坐标，可拼成1915-05-23

[9] 电话号码，可拼成1889-01-30，J. F. ：Julius Felix，转接尤里乌斯·菲利克斯先生

[10] 茜茜自比作海鸥

[11] 总之在这个AU里他们都活着

[12] NaCl：盐，F：Freiheit，自由

[13] CaWO4：白钨，K203：莫扎特D大调第四号小夜曲，又称科洛雷多小夜曲

[14] Saskia Immerwahr，不存在的假人

[15] Rauchschwalbe：家燕，奥地利国鸟，Rauch：烟雾、烟霭，Schwalbe：燕子

[16] Herrmann，假人again

[17] 奥匈帝国首相，邪恶小矮人

[18] 指飞行器、舰船等

[19] 暨书信中出现的蜥蜴，指塔菲首相

[20] 暨雪绒花，奥地利国花

[21] Presse：印刷，新闻

[22] 历史上为鲁道夫的情妇，赴梅耶林殉情

[23] 本段所有引用均出自歌剧《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》第三幕，英中自译

[24] Bányász，匈牙利语，矿工

[25] 指维也纳，多瑙河的女神

[26] Nasturium / Tropaeolum：旱金莲，拉丁语衍生花语为“胜利”


End file.
